Hogwarts Summer Camp
by AnimeLuver
Summary: Hermione is excited and pumped up to get to go to summer camp at Hogwarts---Until she finds out Draco will also be going! But, now that she is older, will this be a horrible thing or a chance at summer romance? Please R&R!


Hogwarts Summe Camp  
  
by AnimeLuver/Ally  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was bright and early on a summer morning and Hermione was already getting herself dressed. Today was to be the day that Hogwarts summer camp would start and Hermione was completly psyched about getting to go. She already had heard from Harry and Ron that they would be going, but her other friends she wasn't so sure about. Standing in her school robes, Hermione brushed her mane of bushy brown hair before rushing downstairs only to be met by her mum who had already started to make breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Mum!" She said brightly, walking over to find her flipping delicious smelling pancakes.  
  
"Morning, dear." her mum replied, smiling over at her and kissing her on the forehead. "Excited to leave, I see."  
  
Hermione felt her face flush as she sat down at her kitchen table. "I guess.. Not that I don't miss you when I'm gone!"  
  
Her mum smiled, although she knew Hermione couldn't see that she was. She was proud of her daughter, more than anything else in her life.   
  
When she finished cooking for her daughter she pulled out a plate and put a small stack of pancakes on the plate, grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and placed the plate and syrup on the table in front of her daughter.  
  
"I sure hope your father will be up in time to say goodbye to you." Mrs.Granger said softly, her voice trailing off as her eyes gazed candidly up at the ceiling.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione's father came down only just in time to catch Hermione and his wife standing in front of the fireplace with floo powder in their hands.  
  
"Oh.." he walked over to Hermione and hugged her, not minding the floo powder tricking through her fingers and onto his pajamas. "Good bye, dear. Take care."  
  
Hermione felt her insides scrunch up as she hugged her dad back. She loved her parents very much, but she knew she might as well get used to being without them since she was growing up rapidly. "I'll miss you, dad.."  
  
"Come now, Hermione. Let's go." Her mum interrupted, a thoughtful smile etched on her face as Hermione released her father and walked into her fireplace, dropping her handful of floo poweder. "The Leaky Cauldron."   
  
A dizzying sensation filled her body, causing her to close her eyes tightly until she felt herself landing in front of The Leaky Cauldron, her mother soon joining her. (I know, they are supposed to enter another fire place.. But this is my story so.. ^^;;;)  
  
Hermione looked around a bit, looking for her baggage which dropped into her arms after a few seconds.  
  
"There we go!" she stood to her feet and followed her mother's lead into The Leaky Cauldron, which was jam packed with nearly thirty Hogwarts students, as well as the usual customers and Hogwarts teachers, all chattering noisily around her.  
  
"Wow.." her mum breathed, wide eyed as she surveyed the group of people with a look of disbelief.   
  
Hermione smiled softly at her mum's awestruck face. She realised that muggles probably didn't volunteer to go to school during the summer, or school sumer camps for that matter.  
  
"We'll wait another five minutes before departure."   
  
Hermione recognized the voice as her head of house, Professor McGonagal. She wondered whether or not the teachers had also volunteered to hold the camp for the students. She really wouldn't have been suprised if they had.  
  
"Do you see Ron or Harry anywhere, mum?" she asked, her lips pursed as she scanned the crowd, knowing that her mum was taller, hence would find them easier than she ever would.  
  
"Not yet, sweetie.."   
  
Hermione sighed inwardly, it would be nice if they could find each other before they got to camp as it would save the trouble of looking for them after they got there.  
  
"Oh, look who we have here. Miss Good Goody, Granger!"   
  
Hermione's blood boiled as she turned around to find Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa, entering behind them. Draco had on his irritating smirk, as usual, that she realised he must have learned from his parents, as Narcissa was also smirking at her and her mother, although her eyes held something that looked like sorrow in them.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy.."   
  
"You don't sound happy to see me, Granger! I'm hurt!"   
  
His sarcasm made her even more angry, she felt her face turning red as she fought to control her temper.  
  
"Excuse me.." She heard her mother say, turning around and looking from Draco to Narcissa, an appalled look on her face. "You should really learn some manners, young man."  
  
Narcissa's face lit up as he heard this, she frowned down at her mother and said, again, more sorrowful than angrily, "And a muggle like yourself surely knows how to raise a good wizard?"  
  
Hermione's mum's face reddened a little and she pursed her lips, her hands moving to her slender hips to show she meant buisness. "Well, as far as I have heard, my daughter has the top marks in Hogwarts. I Don't know if you can say that for your son."  
  
It was Draco's turn to blush, his silver eyes moving from his mother to Hermione, a stone cold look in his eyes, although she also saw a sorrowful look glistening in his eyes. Hermione actually felt sorry for him, in a way. She wondered what was wrong with those two, but she remembered that Draco's father was in prison. Even if Draco's father was a git, she knew that is must be hard on his family.  
  
Narcissa seemed at a loss of words, she looked down at Draco and frowned, although it still looked like a sneer to Hermione. "My son could do better if he wasn't so busy with Quidditch, I assure you."  
  
Stealing a glance at Draco, Hermione saw him looking back at his mum, a frown apparent on his face as well, although again, it still looked mean. He hadn't changed much look wise, same cold eyes, same slicked back platinum blonde hair.. Although, for some reason, he was giving off strange vibes that Hermione couldn't quite understand at the current time.   
  
He looked over at her, the frown still on his face as he stared coldly over at her.  
  
"Are you all right..?" she found herself whispering to him, though she had no idea why she was asking him anything. If he thought she was concerned, he would probably tease her to no end.  
  
He looked over at her with a brow quirked, his eyes widening for a moment as he realised what she was saying to him. He quickly narrowed his eyes, he knew weakness was something his family was against in every way, and talking to a mudblood like Hermione was exactally the thing that would make his father's temper act up. "What are you babbling about, Granger?" he snapped, his pride keeping his true feelings at bay. He refused to tell her, no matter how much his head screamed at him to confide in her.   
  
Hermione frowned, shrugging her slender shoulders as she looked back at their mother's who continued to argue.  
  
"Okay, it's time for us to go now!" Professor McGonagal said to them, instructing them to all gather around a teacher so they could have access to a port key.  
  
Hermione hugged her mum goodbye and then scanned the room for a nearby teacher. She spotted Proffessor Sprout walking closer to the back of the room and sprinted over to her.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger." Proffessor Sprout said happily, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were both walking with her, as well.  
  
"Hello Proffessor! Neville, Luna." Hermione felt great, it was like being back at school early and she was happier than ever.  
  
"We need one more person before we can go.. Ah! Mr.Malfoy."   
  
Hermione turned around to find Draco standing idly behind her, looking strange still as he looked over at Proffessor Spout.  
  
He stepped up beside Hermione and put his hand on the portkey, which happened to be a bright orange lifejacket.  
  
The group waited only a moment before they found themselves being transported to the camp. They fell to the ground in a heap, their bags falling beside them.  
  
Hermione surveyed the area, noting the cabins, lake, dock, quidditch pitch, gardens.. It was beautiful! Soon all around them, other groups were falling onto the soft grass of the camp, all looking around dazed and awestruck.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Summer Camp!" Proffessor Sprout said cheerfully, standing up and looking around. "Ah, Cabin four. My group, that's you guys, will be staying there."  
  
Hermione scanned the grounds until she found the cabin with a large red four painted on the front of it. It was then that her blood ran cold. Draco was going to be staying in a cabin with her?! She couldn't believe her ears.   
  
"You mean..? I have to share a room with them?" Draco was saying as Hermione tuned back into the conversation, emphasing the word them as if they were a disease.  
  
"Yes, you will all be together in the same cabin. No if's and's or but's about it. Now, off you go." Proffessor Sprout replied, waving them off to the cabin.  
  
Hermione pulled herself to her feet and hoisted her luggage into her arms and walked off towards the cabin without looking back to see if the rest of the group were following.  
  
She pushed open the wooden door to their cabin, only to find two bunkbeds in the room, along with a table and four folding chairs, there was a door to the side she could see and she bet that it must be a bathroom.   
  
Deciding she best pick a bed before somone else took the one she wanted, she moved to the bed closest to the door and tossed her luggage onto the lower bunk.  
  
"You took the lower bunk?" Neville asked, causing her to jump up, being caught off guard and all.  
  
She turned around and saw him and Luna walk in. Luna had her usual mysterious look on her face as she and Neville both tossed their luggage on the top bunks, Luna above her and Neville in the other bed.  
  
"Well, I thought that since most people prefer the top bunk, that I might as well let other people enjoy them. I'm not picky about where I sleep, after all."  
  
"D'you think that Malfoy will find a way to get into another cabin?" Neville asked, a hopeful look on his face as he looked between the two girls.  
  
"I doubt it, really." Hermione said honestly, a frown coming to her lips, she didn't think the proffessors would let him switch out, no matter what.  
  
"All students report to the grounds at once." Proffessor Dumbledore's voice rang out through the cabin, causing the Hermione and Neville to jump. Luna just glided gracefully to the door, pausing to wait for Hermione and Neville who quickly caught up to her and followed her out the door. They found the group out in the open and immediatly went to join them. Hermione scanned the grounds, waving over Harry and Ron who she saw heading over to the cowd.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" She called, not able to contain her excitement as the two boys grinned and jogged over to her.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Neville, Luna." The boys greeted warmly, looking almost as happy to be there as she was.  
  
"Now now, students!" Dumbledore called, standing in front of the crowd. "You all have been assigned cabins now, these will be your cabins for the remainder of your time here at Hogwarts Summer Camp."  
  
Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco with a group of Slytherins, Markus Flint, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and a girl she didn't know very well, named Tannis. She saw Draco's annoyed face, he was whispering to the group with a look of supreme irritation. Hermione pursed her lips at this, if he thought that she wanted him to be in her cabin anymore than he wanted her---  
  
"You will all get the chance to practise Quidditch, learn new spells and of course, take a swim in the not quite monster-less lake. You will also be playing quidditch against the other cabins to earn points, like at school. There are four of you to a cabin, which gives you one seeker, one keeper, one beater and one chaser, each. Your teachers will be giving you more information on this in due time. But for now, enjoy the barbeque, relaxe and have fun."  
  
With that being said, barbeques with all different types of food appeared around them, as well as tables with numbers on them. Hermione took it they were supposed to sit with their cabin mates.  
  
"This should be interesting.." Ron remarked, wide eyed.  
  
Hermione sighed, they had no idea. This was going to be extremely interesting. What with Draco on her team. She felt a little grateful he was, just because he was the only one in her group on the school Quidditch team.  
  
"We'll talk to you later, Hermione. We better head to our table." Harry said softly, lowering his eyes as if feeling sorry for leaving her.  
  
"Okay. Come on guys." Hermione said as her, Luna and Neville sat down at their table and Harry and Ron joined Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown at table two.  
  
Hermione was almost finished eating when Draco finally showed up, sitting down in a huff in front of Hermione and beside Neville.  
  
"Stupid ol' fool.. Wait until my parents find out.."  
  
Hermione and Neville glared over at him with distaste, staying quiet as they finished off their food.  
  
"See you later, I'm going to find Seamus." Neville said coldly, standing up and leaving the table, while Luna and Hermione exchanged glaces.  
  
Draco glared in the direction Neville had gone in, making a face at him. "Stupid, Longbottom.." he muttered.  
  
Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Malfoy, do you know how to say anything that doesn't involve an insult?"   
  
"Shut-up, Granger." he stared at her coldly, although she could still see the depression in his eyes as he got up and stalked away from the table.  
  
"What a baby." Hermione muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.  
  
Luna smiled mysteriously at her, as if she was peering into her mind. Hermione felt uncomfortable under the girl's stare and she didn't know why.   
  
"I'm going to go find Harry and Ron, want to come?" Hermione asked Luna who nodded her agreement. The two got up and headed towards the lake together, hoping to find them there.  
  
~*~*  
  
After a while, Luna had left Hermione with Ron and Harry who were idly yabbering about Quidditch. Hermione frowned with distaste and stood to her feet, deciding her time could be much better spent inside her cabin reading.  
  
"I'm heading back. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Ron and Harry both shut-up for a moment, looking at her with a blink of surprise.  
  
"Watch out for Malfoy, okay?" Ron said forcefully, causing Hermione to smile. She was glad she had told her friends about her worries, she knew that Ron and Harry would make sure nothing bad happened to her.  
  
"I will. Night boys!"  
  
"Night, Hermione." they both called to her.  
  
~*~*   
  
Hermione reached the cabin only to find Draco with a pissed off looking scowl on his face as usual.  
  
"Well, glad to see you're as cheerful as always." Hermione said, annoyed just at the sight of his scowling face.  
  
His eyes flashed violently as he stared at her, with grey eyes piercing into her like laser beams. "Why would I be cheerful when I got stuck here with you, Longbottom and Looney-Lovegood?"   
  
Hermione felt heat rise in her face as she narrowed her eyes defensively.   
  
"So tell me, why exactally ARE you here if you don't want to be? Shouldn't you be at your mansion practising Quidditch, or something?"  
  
Draco glared daggers at her, she had no right to be asking him questions like that!  
  
"It's none of your buisness, Granger!" he spat, his eyes softening ever so slightly as she frowned, a hurt expression crossing her face as the anger drained from it. "Why do you care anyways?"  
  
This caught Hermione off guard. She didn't really know the answer to that question. "Who says that I do?"  
  
"Well... If you must know, Granger., my mother wanted to get rid of me for a while." His voice was bitter as he said this, not mean, but bitter.  
  
"What?" Hermione quirked a brow. That made no sense! Not after Narcissa had fought her mum, at least. "But--"  
  
Draco glared at her still as he rolled his silver eyes at her as if she were stupid.  
  
"My father is in Azkaban, did you think that would make her happy?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Malfoy.." She was, she had nearly forgotten his dad was in prison! "It's just-"  
  
He eyed her impatiently. "What? And it's Draco."  
  
"Well, you're mother came so quickly to your defense.....Draco...."  
  
"She only did that because youre mum is a muggle."  
  
A strange feeling came over Hermione, she realised that she really did care about him, even if it was only because of how sad he had been looking recently. She had a caring nature, she wouldn't deny that, but she really didn't know why she was being nice to someone like Draco. "Well, I am sure your mother really does love you, Draco."  
  
She saw a light flash in his eyes momentarily, before they went back to their normal coldness. "Whatever, Granger. I don't know why I'm telling a mudblood like you anything like this, anyways."   
  
Draco caught her eyes begin to blaze at this, he had defenatly pissed her off.  
  
"You keep calling me a "mudblood," but I bet you you couldn't even beat me at a muggle game!"  
  
Draco scoffed at the idea. "A muggle game? Don't make me laugh, Granger. Like those foolish muggles could come up with a game too hard for me to win at!"  
  
A cheshire cat grin crept across Hermione's nearly sixteen year old face. She pulled out a deck of playing cards from inside her robes. "If you're so certain." She said surely, "Then do you want to try your hand at poker?"  
  
He hesitated a moment, "How do you play?"  
  
Hermione explained the rules, checking to make sure he understood after she had finished her explinations.  
  
"That's way too easy, Granger!"  
  
She shrugged as and idea popped into her head.  
  
"Well then." She said, tipping her head to the side, shuffling the cards. "How about we have a practise round, then we'll play a real game."  
  
"Real game?" Draco gave Hermione a strange look, ignoring Luna, who came out of the bathroom with a fuzzy pink towel wrapped around her head; her father's magazine, The Quibbler, in her hands, upside down as usual.  
  
Hermione glanced at Luna for a moment and then smiled innocently at Draco. "Best two out of three, Loser has to strip and walk to the lake, naked, and dive into the water."  
  
Draco's body shook as he tried not to laugh. He shook his head in disbelief. "You just want to see me naked."  
  
"Ha! Ya right!" She was blushing, but she tried to keep it from being too noticeable. "I just want all of the camp to see you naked. Especially your friends."  
  
Luna looked up from her magazine, staying quiet as she took in every word, She smiled mysteriously as she watched the two enemies staring at each other.  
  
Draco sneered at Hermione confidently. "Fine. Game on!"  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


End file.
